Aquarium Munchies
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: Team RWBY goes on a field trip to the aquarium without eating breakfast and a certain cat faunus gets very hungry.


"Shouldn't this field trip involve grim or something?" Ruby questioned, unsure with the brochure she held in her hands. It was dreary day in Vale and the students of Beacon were heading to a local aquarium for a field trip.

"Ruby, you dunce, there's grim in the water too, don't you pay attention in class?" Weiss scolded, flipping through her mega binder to the exact place where she had notes of aquatic grim. "Read this, you'll need this information for later."

"Why?" Ruby questioned, picking up the fifteen ton binder.

"Just do it," Weiss scowled practically tossing the binder of doom and despair at her partner, who was not ready to catch it. Ruby went crashing to the ground, papers scattering all over the air bus. Ruby began to freak out and frantically tried to put the binder back in correct order. The heiress, thankfully didn't notice, because she was too busy talking to Blake.

"Are you ok? You look pale," Weiss used the back of her hand to check Blake's temperature. Blake nodded slowly.

"I just get pale when I'm hungry. We never got breakfast because Yang took too long in the bathroom-"

"We wouldn't have had this problem if we didn't give Ruby those sleeping pills last night and Weiss didn't sleep in too late. We wouldn't have had this problem," Yang cut the cat faunus off, pointing her finger at Weiss.

"Don't you dare, Xiao Long, we wouldn't have had to give Ruby those pills had you not given her three strawberry milkshakes, one hundred fifteen cookies, and a bag of pixie sticks before bed last night," Weiss glared at the blonde.

"She gave me those puppy eyes, I couldn't say no to that look on her face," Yang defended.

"New topic, when do you think we'll get something to eat?" Blake asked.

"I don't know, Blake. Hey, Weiss, what kind of fish are you hoping to see?" Yang asked.

"I hope to see a Queen Triggerfish, an Angel Fish, and dolphins," Weiss replied.

"I wanna see sharks," Yang enthused.

"I wanna see the penguins!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Ruby, study!" Weiss snapped.

"Nya! Sorry!" Ruby exclaimed, frantically looking back at her work material, hiding her face in the binder.

"I wanna see a Blue Fin Tuna," Blake added to the list of fish.

"Well I hope we get to see a wide variety today myself," Weiss smiled, bringing a brochure to her face to read. "HA! The Valish Aquarium would like to thank the Schnee Dust Company for their founding of the establishment, who'd a thought?!" Weiss pointed to the print on the bottom of the brochure.

"Yeah, who'd a thunk?" Blake rolled her eyes.

...

"Penguins!" Ruby rushed to the display of aquatic birds, gracefully diving in the water, doing flips and turns with the greatest of ease. Ruby squished her face against the glass to see the penguins closer.

"Ruby Rose, you make sure to read all of the signs, got it!" Weiss instructed.

"Yeah, Weiss," Ruby replied, too distracted by the cuteness of penguins waddling around.

"You lost her, Weiss," Yang chuckled, pointing to Ruby, who was waddling around, pretending to be penguin.

"She couldn't act mature for one day, not just one?" Weiss complained. Yang chuckled to herself before setting a strong hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Oh, Weissy, she's just playing. Give her time, we're still kids," Yang assured.

"Oh, fine," Weiss huffed angrily.

"Hey, I didn't mean to ruffle your _feathers_," Yang grinned.

"Haha, very funny," Weiss said as she began to walk away to where there was signs to be read. Blake was sitting on the bench, staring at the birds with a close, watchful gaze, like a grim stalking a dear. Yang flopped down beside her partner.

"You like the penguins too?" Yang asked, motioning the silly birds gliding into the water on their tummies.

"Yeah, I like birds," Blake responded in a monotone voice.

"Ruby loves the penguins. I remember she had these penguin footy pajamas she wore nonstop for a week straight, and we had her in the bath for two hours distracting her while we washed and dried the penguin pajamas," Yang chuckled.

"A week straight?" Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but her teacher complained about her stinking, so we had to find a way to bathe her and clean the jamies," Yang explained.

"You mean nobody noticed this after two days?" Blake questioned.

"Welp, Dad works a lot and I wasn't going to try and corral her in the bathroom all by myself at eight years old. Nope, I wanted professional assistance from a hunter," Yang explained.

"Ok, did she ever get out of that faze?" Blake asked.

"Penguins, nope! I remember how heartbroken she was when she outgrew that thing. She cried for two weeks until I got that cape she's wearing. And now that's what she won't stop wearing," Yang explained.

"Yang, where's Mr. Swimsalot?" Ruby asked, skipping over to her sister and Blake.

"He's at the dorm," Yang replied.

"Yang! You know he must miss his own kind!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Is she talking about that stuffed penguin she sleeps with every night?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, she got that for her sixth birthday with the pajamas," Yang said. "Ruby, honestly, he's domesticated penguin, he wouldn't get along with the other penguins anyways."

"But, sis-"

"He's domesticated penguins, just like Fluffy's a domesticated beowolf and Oinkers is a domesticated boarusk. They get along with people, not animals," Yang explained.

"Wait, these are stuffed animals, they don't have a mind," Blake said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"The Party Animals will always live with me, their fearless leader, Ruby Rose!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Party Animals?" Blake questioned.

"That's the name I gave those three stuffed animals. They're Ruby's personal favorites," Yang explained.

"Ladies, we're leaving to the shark tank, grab your bags, Ruby stopped goofing off and learn something for a change! Now MARCH!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing to the shark tanks and marching that way. As in, actual marching. Yang and Ruby began to march behind the heiress, practically goosestepping. Blake walked slowly behind them, confused with what was going on.

"I don't know what I've been told!" Weiss began.

"Cardin stinks and smells like mold!" Ruby and Yang called back as they marching into the other room. Blake shook her head and walked right past them into the shark tank.

...

"And I thought _I _needed an orthodontist at twelve," Weiss critiqued at the condition of one the shark's teeth.

"You had braces as a kid?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, my teeth weren't in the best condition so I got braces so they were in the best shape possible," Weiss explained, crossing her arms slightly.

"I remember one time, Yang tried to take off her braces because she had a date and thought it wouldn't look good. She got them off, then she tried to put them back on herself. This went on everyday for two months until Dad finally found out. She was in _SO_ much trouble," Ruby explained, laughing a bit.

"With your dad?" Weiss asked.

"No, the orthodontist," Ruby patted Weiss on the back before skipping off to look a shark further down.

Meanwhile Blake stared into the eyes of a yellow fin tuna, keeping a rather long staring contest going on when Ruby pat her on the back.

"You like fish?" Ruby asked. Blake nodded.

"Yeah, I love fish," Blake murmured.

"Me too. Back at home, we have a koi pond in the backyard. Yang, Dad, and I used to watch them swim while we ate dinner in the summer," Ruby explained.

"How much fish do you own?" Weiss asked, barging into the conversation.

"Oh we have koi pond with about thirteen fish and I used to have a goldfish, but he passed on a few years ago," Ruby explained.

"I have a pet dolphin named Dolly, a killer whale named Grim, a few thousand tropical fish, and three tiger sharks. On our private island we have a pool with tropical fish and dolphins we can swim with. I got it for my sweet sixteen," Weiss bragged.

"They got you an island for your birthday?" Blake quirked an eyebrow.

"Yep, and a dolphin," Weiss nodded. "Oh, and a pony. I also got to go to our headcounters, stand on the balcony, smile, and wave at random people for our on end... Ok, maybe that wasn't exactly fun, but the dolphin and the pony rock."

"Wow... And I thought my dad went all out in getting me a motorcycle..." Yang commented. "What about you, Blake?"

"There wasn't the money, but I broke into a sushi joint with my partner, Adam and that was my party/present," Blake explained, her stomach growling at the thought of sushi.

"Similar to what I had for my dinner. We had caviar for an appetizer, then we had brie and bread, then a salad, then seven different types of fish, then we had feliet minion, then we had chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, chocolate chips, chocolate ice cream, topped with chocolate syrup and washed down with a glass of hot chocolate," Weiss said.

"Death by chocolate," Yang commented.

"How'd you know that's my favorite desert? I love chocolate," Weiss grinned pulling a fancy chocolate bar out of her purse.

"I still fail to see how our dinners were even close to being similar," Blake face palmed.

"There was fish involved, that's why," Weiss said sternly before turning to go read the signs. Ruby and Yang skipped to where a great white was to ohh and awe at. Blake sighed before silently walking to another display. There, she saw several favorites. Tunas galore, eels, squids and octopus a plenty, in other words, a swimming buffet. In the middle of the tank was a colorful fish shining several different shades of purple. Blake's eyes widened at the sight of such an array of delicious fish. She looked around a bit before climbing up to the ceiling where she had access to the tank. Blake clung to the rail, looking into the clear liquid inside. A tuna swam up to the surface only to be snatched up and bitten into by a certain cat faunus. After sucking the meat off the bones, Blake disposed of the bones back into the tank. With a smug grin, Blake's cat ears perked up in happiness.

...

"Have you guys seen Blake?" Yang asked, looking around for the missing girl.

"No, I thought she must have been with you," Weiss said.

"That's what we thought," Yang argued.

"Oh it's awful, absolutely awful!" a worker at the aquarium exclaimed in woe. The three huntresses in training rushed over.

"What's happened?" Ruby asked.

"The rare Lilac Fin Tuna is gone! And it was the last one!" the man cried.

"Last one here?" Yang asked.

"Last one ever!" the man sobbed.

"Awful, how positively awful," Weiss shook her head.

"Exactly my thoughts, he's was _way _too salty," Blake said, a purple fish fin hanging out of the side of her mouth as she swallowed in distaste. "The squids were better."

"How dare you ate an endangered species!" the worker yelled.

"How dare you not have a snack bar in this place," Blake crossed her arms angrily. The man stormed off angrily, off to get the manager. "Hey, guys, I'm still a bit hungry, wanna go get sushi?"

"Of course, after Ruby completes her quiz," Weiss smiled.

"WHAT QUIZ!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"The quiz I gave you study material for," Weiss answered.

"But you never said there'd be a quiz," Ruby whined.

"Well that's your problem," Weiss grinned.


End file.
